


Fire Fam Being There

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos just wants TK to be okay, Coda s1 eps 08, Cuties, IM MAD AND SAD, M/M, bit of dry homor, my baby is in the hospital, the firefam is real, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: After Carlos gets the call, he gets to the hospital and the firefam is there for him.Idk, some fillers in episode 8 bc I thought of it
Relationships: Carlos & Mateo Chaves, Carlos Reyes & Marjan Marwani, Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes & Paul Strickland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Fire Fam Being There

Carlos couldn't breathe. He couldn't hear anything but his heart beating in his chest. His feet went on their own accord. Michelle's voice was numb in his ear.

He say in his car and drove, probably running a few red lights on the way, but hey, he's a cop right?

He gets to the hospital and walks in. He sees Pail. The man frowns at him as a warm droplet makes it's way down Carlos's cheek.

Paul leads him back until they reach the door. Carlso stands there, staring at TK and Owen sitting there.

"Would you like time?" Owen asked. Carlos gulped and looked at Owen standing then at TK.

His throat was closing up, but he was able to force something out.

"I dont want to impose." Its so quiet and broken. Carlos doesn't even recognize his own voice. Its weak, scared.

"Oh no, he would want it. I know I would." Owen replied and Carlos falls into the chair. Owen places a hand on his shoulder before walking to the chapel. 

"Tiger." Carlos barely croaks out. The tears start dripping down his cheeks. A hand goes to TK's hair while the other cups his bicep. His head falls to his bicep and Carlos let's more fall.

Their silent, dripping slowly. In movies, the people are wailing and falling and clutching to their husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, family. 

How they go and spill their guts to the sleeping person and they wake and remember it.

But Carlos couldn't get the words out. He just sat there, shoulders shaking, tears falling, hands loosely around TK.

He didnt know how long it had been, but by the time he lifted his head, Paul, Mateo, and Marjan were in the room with him.

They were all here. He wasnt alone, he had people. Carlos closed his eyes then looking up at Paul once he placed his hand on his shoulder. 

Carlos turned back to TK, sniffling in pain. He just stared at his pale, sleeping body. He leaned his head down again, not wanting be strong anymore. Hand were placed on his back and he felt sound finally coming back.

"TK. I need you. Dont you dare walk away now. We need you. I need you." Carlos cried and gripped his arm. He felt arms go around him as the others broke too.

That might've been a weird situation to see in the small room.

A woman and three men, huddled together as they broke into sobs above a man laying in a bed; in a coma.

The family though, could care less. They were there for each other and if this was how it was going to be, then they'd have to learn how to deal with sore backs.

And maybe sore asses from sitting in those uncomfortable chairs and another atop their lap.

They were going to be there until TK woke and was okay. Whether it killed them or not.


End file.
